


Sweet but Psycho

by Merenwen76



Series: J2-Songs of Love [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, J2, Jared's Birthday, M/M, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: It’s Jared's birthday. And Jensen is far away in Vancouver. No big deal right?





	Sweet but Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song „sweet but Psycho“ I wrote my own answer to the question, how Jensen deals with the fact that Jared is celebrating his birthday without him. I have no idea what they really did. And i have no idea what the content of episode 15x04 will be.   
> As always , I hope you like it and if you do, please leave some kudos , comments or a virtual hug on Twitter . ♥️
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful Beta Girl Jerzcaligrl!!!
> 
> For R. ❤️

The heat of the club is electrifying. He immerses himself in the colorful light. The bass is booming, the drums are hammering. Sometimes the semi darkness of the club is interrupted by the flashing of cameras. He is used to them. Hug, smile, thank you. The celebrity beat. It’s the beating that keeps him alive, fuels him, fills him up with energy. The love he receives, the love he gives.

Today is special.

In so many ways. It’s his birthday. 37. Not such a special number. But he fought for this number. He fought hard. There were times , he wasn’t sure he would win it. The daily fight, but, in the end, he made it. He is stronger, he is proud, and he definitely wants to party. 

Because this birthday is special. For years the San Diego ComicCon has always been scheduled around his birthday. And now it will be his last. The last time they are here because of the invitation the CW sent . Because they are family. The SPN family. They are all here. Ruthie, Rich, and Alex all celebrate with him, drink and dance with him.

This birthday is special … the last time they are here as colleagues. He drinks the rest of his beer before the knot in his stomach can grow. He will not go down this path. He and Jensen talked about this. In the morning he called and Jared wished his favorite director a good working day. And he gets good advice on how to treat a hangover. Two days in a row, well he’s not getting younger. 

And this is also special .. Jensen is in Vancouver. It’s not like he is disappointed. He knows the drill. 8 days of shooting. Time is money. 

And Jensen worked so hard. He put his soul and heart and everything he was into this episode. It’s the first real „monster of the week“ episode for this season. The boys will be back on the road and on top of it all , it’s the Halloween episode. An homage to the classic horror movies. And Jensen is so proud. He sounds so enthusiastic on the phone. 

So, Jared is happy. And it’s not like he is not going to see him tomorrow, right? So it’s just one more night, right? 

He gets himself another beer. Ruth is leaving with Alana, Alex is dancing with his girl and Matt is .. wherever. 

The beer goes down smooth and easy, the music is beating, two more fans, hug, flash, love you back. His phone is vibrating and he looks at the ID in surprise.

„What the hell Ackles?“ 

„Nice to hear from you, too.“ Jensen’s voice in his ear is the sweetest sound. He leaves the dance floor and heads to a quieter place. 

„No dude. I mean what’s happening?“

„Do I need a reason to call you?“

„Do you know the time?“

„Yep. Still birthday time. Just wanna congratulate you.“

„Like you didn’t already this morning? Or like the text messages? Or the IG post? Which, for the record, was your idea to get me sitting on that couch!“

He can hear Jensen laugh, God he misses him. Jared continues. 

„Or do I have to mention the bottle of whiskey this really nice concierge brought me to my room. With this very hot note stuck on it. And according to the blush on his sweet, shy face, he totally read it.“ 

„What do you mean with his sweet, shy face ?“ 

Jared tried to roll his eyes through the phone. 

„Not as sweet as yours.. although.. he reminds me a bit of Stephen..“

„So, we're going  _ there _ , huh? Next time I'll send you flowers, delivered by a 70 year old man in a clown costume!“ 

Jared snickers while he walks on, down the aisle of the club. He can still hear and feel the deep bass and there are still a handful of people around him. 

„How was shooting?“ Jared took one more sip of his drink and relaxed against the wall.

„Awesome. Wrapped it up for today. The shower scene will be great, I hope everyone gets the Hitchcock reference.“

„You have a girl in a shower, killed with a knife.. so get this ..“Jared purrs with his best Sam voice „it  _ is _ a Hitchcock reference!“

„Asshole, don’t make fun of the person who is going to direct you!“

„Oh really Mr. Director? And how would you like to direct me?“

The moment he spoke the words into the phone Jared's heart starts beating faster. He hears Jensen breathing in his ear. His dick immediately reacting with a twitch. After a short pause Jensen speaks.

„I will tell you  _ exactly _ what I want you to do. And you will follow my instructions, no questions, no goofing around. You will follow my instructions, am I clear?“ 

„Yes,“ he doesn't recognize his own voice. And by instinct he comes up from the wall immediately. Standing completely upright. 

„Good.“ Jensen’s voice is calm and smooth. 

„Now i want you to plug in your earphones and put your phone back in those outrageously tight jeans. And then I want you to go back out on that dance floor.“

Jared’s hands may shake a little bit and it takes him more time than usual to get his earphones in. 

When he walks back to the music, to the lights and heat, he can feel his hair damp on his neck. He hears Jensen breathing in his ear as if he is really there. He swings his body to the music, greeting Alex from the other side of the hall. He watches familiar and unfamiliar faces. Surrounding him, dancing with him. None of them know why he is smiling, know why his body is shivering. 

„I guess you like to show everyone your dancing skills? Mmh birthday boy? Do you dance? Do you shake those sweet hips that i love to hold down while I’m behind you?“

Jared is sure his face is blushing. He feels his dick fatten and regrets the choice of the admittedly damn tight jeans. The feeling that everyone is watching him increases. They watch him dancing, sweating, and getting hard and there is nothing he can do about it. And it excites him. 

„Open your shirt birthday boy. Just two more buttons, let them see what they can’t have…“

Jared obeys. With the shirt eventually open he feels even more eyes on him. The sweat starts to run down his collarbone. His nipples grow hard, scraping torturously with every move, every turn he makes on that dance floor. The air is getting thicker. He’s a bit tipsy from the alcohol and from the arousal that sets his body on fire. He nearly jumps when Jensen speaks again.

„They're all looking at you. Watching your body, how it moves. Your skin, how it shines. They wanna touch you. Be close to you. The wanna grab your hair and pull you close to them. Can you blame them ? I want you to touch yourself. Let your hands move over your body. I want you to touch your nipples and feel how hard they already are.“ 

Jared is gulping, he looks around but his fingers have already started to move over his heated body. He touches his nipples like it’s an accident. The lights are dim, nobody can really see him, or? What if? His breath is heavier. He knows Jensen can hear him. 

„Slide your hand over your dick. I bet it's fat and throbbing already. Everyone will see how fucking hot you are. Touch yourself. Let me hear you.“ 

Jared moans. His voice is drowned out by the music. Of course Jensen is right. His dick is hard. So fucking hard it presses against his belly, held in place only by the fabric of his pants. He touches himself. Strokes over his dick and nearly forgets everyone around him .

„Mmh I like the sounds you made. All just for me. Sure , the all wanna press their bodies into yours. Can you see someone watching you? Can you feel someone’s eyes on you? Waiting for an invitation. Waiting for a signal from you to join you. 

But no one will have you, right birthday boy?

Because they are not allowed to,

I will not allow it. 

You’re mine and only mine!" 

Jared’s eyes shoot open. He couldn’t even remember closing them. „Jensen.. i … i can’t…“

„I want you to go to the restroom. Slowly, just slowly. I want you to feel all their eyes on you. Feel your dick between your legs. Feel it pulsing and throbbing until you get there. Find the last stall and close the door." 

In no way is Jared able to walk slowly. And he never will to admit that to Jensen. With long, fast steps he heads for the restrooms. Two men are in there but the stall was, thank God, empty. He shuts the door. Unbuttons his pants and slips his hand around his dick. 

„Impatient are we? Did I allow you to touch your dick there?“

Jared whimpers and he just hopes the guys have already left the restroom. 

„Please...“ his voice is just a whisper.

„I love it when you beg sweetheart. And i will reward your patience. Get rid of your clothes. Yes, birthday boy. I want you to get naked in that stall. And don’t you dare cheat.“

Jared clasps his dick at the base. This is going to kill him. He considers if he really wants to get naked here, but he is horny as fuck so damn it! Not a minute later and he is completely naked, just his socks because no way ,- his phone in his hand and the earphones still with Jensen’s voice in his ear. His dick is rock hard and the head is flushed a deep red. He’s stroking himself and moans into his speaker. 

He hears that Jensen is out of breath too. Good!

„You drive me crazy Birthday boy. You have no idea how desperately I wanna touch you, stroke you, fuck you in that stall. I wanna claim you and mark you from the inside and I want to make you scream.“

„J..Jen.. Fuck.“

„Listen to me now Babe! I want you to do exactly what I say and don’t you dare stop, whatever or whoever comes. I want you to put down that phone but this call stays on. I want you to stroke your dick slowly, and firmly roll your balls in your big hand. And I want you to wet your other fingers and to push them deep inside that pretty ass of yours. Stretch yourself, fuck your self on those fingers. I want you to imagine that it's me taking you, riding you from behind right here in this club, in this restroom where everyone can hear you or can suddenly come into this room and you will be there standing naked with your hard dick and just a thin door between you and him. Will you be a good boy? Can you do this?“

„Ngh y.. Yeah, fuck J..“

„Do it!“ Jensen sounds impatient for the first time and Jared can't blame him. He throws his phone and earpiece down onto the puddle of his clothes. He feels lost for a moment without Jensen’s commands, but his arousal overwhelms him.

He does as he's told. He strokes his dick, massages his balls, and his own fingers work him open, stretching his hole. And he moans loud enough so that Jensen must hear him. He wishes Jensen could see him, feel him, be the one that digs his fingers deep inside him. His breath became fast and he can feel his balls tighten when the restroom door suddenly opens. The music from outside reminds him where he is and cold sweat is running down his forehead. He knows he promised Jensen he'd go on, but he can't move a muscle. He hears as someone relieves himself. Goosebumps appear on his body, his heart is racing. His dick is still leaking, precome dripping onto the floor.  _ Oh God please hurry!  _

The water in the sink keeps running and then finally stops. He listens for the door to open, but the sound doesn’t come. Instead he hears footsteps coming closer. His heart is beating loudly in his ears, there is a shadow outside his door. Oh God oh shit  _ shit _ . Jared holds his breath. What if they find him here? Well, that’s the kind of news that will make him famous for the rest of his life. "Actor Jared Padalecki found naked and erect in a club restroom." There is a knock on the stall door. And Jared nearly loses it. He still has his cock in his hand, hard and leaking . 

„Fuck off!“ He shouts. 

What if something happens to him? What if .. Jensen! Jensen is still on the phone!! 

Jared bends down and picks the phone up from the floor. When he unlocks it, he realizes that Jensen has hung up.

And a Message has popped up. 

And the words on it make his legs nearly give out. 

_ Open the door _

Jared is shaking, he drops the phone and he needs a second for his brain to process. And then his stomach jumps and he slowly unlocks the lock, turns the doorknob and opens the door. 

Hands are on him immediately ,touching him, pressing him against the wall. He closes his eyes. Inhales the familiar scent. Tears are running down his cheeks and the adrenaline makes him dizzy. Lips connect with his lips, tongue fights for entrance and he opens up, relaxes himself, and just takes what Jensen gives him. 

„You have no idea how beautiful you are. How much torture it was to see, but not to touch you. To hear you, but not to taste you. So fucking beautiful! 

Turn around birthday boy. I really need to be inside you-  _ now _ !“

Jared turns, pressing his ass firmly back against Jensen’s crotch. He hears Jen's belt open and his zipper slide down. The click of a lid and immediately after there's the sound of Jensen slicking up his dick. 

He feels Jensen position himself behind him, pressing inside him slowly and steadily until he sinks completely into Jared. Becoming one. Jensen’s fingers stroke Jared's hair, his mouth sucking and teeth scratching on his neck. 

Then finally Jensen starts to move, and Jared doesn’t hold back. His hand reaches behind Jensen’s neck connecting them impossibly closer. He takes and takes, moaning against Jensen’s heated skin. 

„I got you babe. Let go, let go and come for me.“ 

Jared comes while Jensen’s cock pounds into him, rides him, and hits his prostate. He hears screaming and doesn't realize it's coming from him. Jensen follows close behind. Strong arms hold him tight. Jared is turning around and kisses land on his cheeks and lips. 

He looks at Jensen through watering eyes.

„Hey.“ Jensen’s voice is soft and close and so real. 

„Hey yourself.“ his own voice is unsteady. He runs his fingers through Jensen’s short hair. 

„How?“

„We had to cancel scene 23. Means we wrap in the afternoon, meaning I could get an earlier plane. And here I am.“ 

„You scared the hell out of me.“

„Nah. C'mon, nothing can scare Sam  _ fucking  _ Winchester!“

„You enjoy this  _ way _ too much. Your Halloween special must have gone to your head.“

„But your scream was better than Janet Leigh’s.“

Jared starts to redress. 

„ Anyone could have come in!!“

„Not with the little tip I donated to the security staff. How do think i got in unseen?" 

„Ahh Mr.Ninja strikes again.“

Jared finishes putting on his clothes, washes his hands and runs his wet fingers through his hair. Jensen watches him. 

„So, what are we gonna do with the rest of the night? Heading back to the Hard Rock?“

Jared turns around and pins Jensen at the door, his whole body covering him. 

„First, you let me drive the cart tomorrow when we play golf, ah ah this is not negotiable! Then I want a steak tomorrow night, like a really big steak. And a birthday cake. And I want to drink that damn bottle with you and have one of those days, you know! But right now ..

All I wanna do is take you back to my room and eat that little psycho ass of yours till YOU scream like Lila Crane!“

„That was her sister. You mean Marion..“

„Jensen!“

„Whatever you wish for Birthday Boy.“

  
  
  
  



End file.
